<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aoba johsai vbc's gc by 1996uu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197764">aoba johsai vbc's gc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1996uu/pseuds/1996uu'>1996uu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, just. the seijoh team being uhhhh! seijoh!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1996uu/pseuds/1996uu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tbh this is just v self-indulgent bc i miss seijoh so much &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there is like. no actual plot to this unfortunately,,, it's just. me missing seijoh and having to find an outlet for the missing seijoh-ness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> oikawa tooru has added iwaizumi hajime, matsukawa issei, hanamaki takahiro, kyoutani kentarou, yahaba shigeru, watari shinji, kindaichi yutaro, and kunimi akira to WE ARE GOING TO NATIONALS!!!!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○):</b> hi guys~!!!</p><p>
  <em> kyoutani kentarou has left the chat. </em>
</p><p><b>manners makkith man:</b> LMAOOOOOOOOO</p><p><b>mattsun issei</b>: LMAO ,,,, CAPTAIN ,,,, </p><p><b>kindaichi: </b>Hello Oikawa-senpai, Iwaizumi-senpai, Matsukawa-senpai, Hanamaki-senpai, Kyoutani-senpai, Yahaba-senpai, and Watari-senpai :)</p><p><b>mattsun issei:</b> wtf dude </p><p><b>iwaijime: </b>Hi Kindaichi</p><p><b>mattsun issei: </b>anyway oiks wtf is this gc for </p><p><b>mattsun issei: </b>we literally see each other everyday</p><p><b>manners makkith man: </b>yeah and that’s way more than i like so why do we have this gc</p><p><b>yahaba!!!: </b>HI. hi everyone &lt;3 i don’t mind having this gc, we can communicate more!!!</p><p><b>watari shinji: </b>hi sorry in class rn will reply l8r</p><p><b>yahaba!!!: </b>you are literally seated beside me playing temple run</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○):</b>
</p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>is no one going to ask me why i created the gc????</p><p><b>mattsun issei: </b>what are you. we literally just asked you </p><p><b>manners makkith man: </b>he cant read but is that new lol.. it’s ok oikawa you will be able to read like a 5 year old one day &lt;3 we believe in you</p><p><b>kindaichi: </b>Yes! I support everything you do Oikawa-senpai :) </p><p><b>manners makkith man: </b>INFIGNFIDNGFIDNGFDIG HEL OFDGFOGFDGFG </p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>all of you are so rude omfg where is iwa-chan when u need him</p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○):</b> IWA-CHAN</p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>IWA-CHAN!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>manners makkith man: </b>… and it was not iwaizumi who returned after that call, but an echo.</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○):</b>
</p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>anyways ~(￣▽￣)~*  i created this because spring nationals are coming up and i figured we should do some team bonding!!!! &lt;3 to strengthen our teamwork!!!</p><p><b>manners makkith man: </b>dude it took you 3 years to figure that out?</p><p><b>mattsun issei: </b>our friendship is strong AF wym</p><p><b>kunimi akira: </b>you say that like kyoutani-senpai didn’t just leave the group lmao btw i’m gonna leave too y’all are too mf noisy</p><p>
  <em> kunimi akira has left the chat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> oikawa tooru has added kunimi akira to WE ARE GOING TO NATIONALS!!!!! </em>
</p><p><b>kunimi akira: </b>what the hell</p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>CAN YOU ALL JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE</p><p><b>manners makkith man: </b>no</p><p><b>mattsun issei: </b>no</p><p><b>kunimi akira: </b>no</p><p><b>yahaba!!!: </b>no</p><p><b>watari shinji: </b>no</p><p><b>iwaijime: </b>No</p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>man ushiwaka was right i should have gone to shiratorizawa wtf </p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>anyway i was thinking</p><p><b>mattsun issei: </b>that’s ominous</p><p><b>manners makkith man: </b>yea stop that it’s dangerous</p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>me and coach irihata talked about it and we wanted to propose regular weekend practice sessions</p><p>
  <em> kunimi akira has left the chat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> oikawa tooru has added kunimi akira to WE ARE GOING TO NATIONALS!!!!! </em>
</p><p><b>kunimi akira: </b>i can’t wait for yahaba to be captain</p><p><strong>yahaba!!!:</strong> omg thank u!!! &lt;3</p><p><b>kunimi akira: </b>ugh</p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>wtf kunimi!!!! (ノ｀Д)ノ(ノ｀Д)ノ just let me finish!!!!!</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○):</b>
</p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>wow ok</p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>anyway there will be weekend practice but it will only be in the mornings!!! and he’ll treat us to ramen after ☆(o゜▽゜)o☆</p><p><b>kindaichi: </b>Ok! I will be there :)</p><p><b>mattsun issei: </b>wait</p><p><b>mattsun issei: </b>can we get gyoza on the side or is it like a strictly ramen thing</p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>because i am a WONDERFUL captain I WILL PAY FOR YOUR GYOZA INSTEAD hehe (* ￣3)(ε￣ *)</p><p><b>mattsun issei: </b>k i’ll turn up then lol</p><p><b>yahaba!!!: </b>i’ll be there!</p><p><b>yahaba!!!: </b>watari says he’ll attend the weekend trainings too </p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>makki i can literally see you on your phone( •̀ ω •́ )✧ reply me</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○):</b>
</p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>hello</p><p><b>manners makkith man: </b>dude i need to keep u posted lol i have cram school rmb???</p><p><b>watari shinji: </b>aren’t you in like. class three</p><p><b>manners makkith man: </b>lol lets not talk about grades for now</p><p><b>manners makkith man: </b>anw oiks i’ll keep you posted but yeah cross me out for now. sorry </p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>＞﹏＜</p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>makki （＞人＜；＝</p><p><b>manners makkith man: </b>oiks maybe u shld focus on those who haven’t even given you a response yet</p><p><b>manners makkith man: </b>just saying</p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>i was getting to that~~~~!!!!! </p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>kunimi if u come i’ll get u those damn salted caramel candy or whatever</p><p><b>watari shinji: </b>man is out with the BRIBES</p><p><b>kindaichi: </b>Kunimi will turn up! :) He just sighed!</p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>bless u kindaichi</p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>iwa-chan can you ask mad dog chan if he’s turning up!!!!!</p><p><b>yahaba!!!: </b>idgi why don’t you ask him urself lol does iwaizumi-senpai even read this gc</p><p><b>mattsun issei: </b>yea u added kunimi back here but u couldn’t do that to kyoutani? damn</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○):</b>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○):</b>
</p><p><b>tooru(○｀ 3′○):</b> he blocked me after he left┗( T﹏T )┛</p><p>
  <em> kunimi akira has left the chat. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>im gna scream i cant figure out how to link my images so. soooooo. sooooooooo,,,,,, just take image.png and screenshot.png. ╰（‵□′）╯</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>sunday, 3.17pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>Hi everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>manners makkith man: </b>
  <span>holy shit he’s typing what the fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>? sup</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kindaichi: </b>
  <span>Hello Iwaizumi-senpai! :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwajime: </b>
  <span>Has anyone seen Oikawa’s phone. Dumbass said he can’t find it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>wasnt he using it before practice lol i haven’t seen it since then tho. makki n i cld go back to look for it with the both of u if u want?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>uhm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>this sounds rly weird</span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>rip</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>but uh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>manners makkith man: </b>
  <span>bro just type it out quick what da hell</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>we have oikawa-senpai’s phone? for some reason</span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>yeah i’m pretty sure he actually placed it in one of our volleyball bags </span>
</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>we didn’t sneak it out or anything????? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>it was just. you asked and we looked and it was THERE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>Sorry I was updating the idiot about the whereabouts of his phone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>GUYS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>hi captain</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>u figured out it was me so quick </span>
  <span>╮(╯-╰)╭╮(╯-╰)╭</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>\(@^0^@)/ did u miss me that much </span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>uhm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>when the hell has iwa ever typed “GUYS” wtf even a snail would know it’s you</span>
</p><p><strong>kindaichi: </strong>I like snails!</p><p><strong>yahaba!!!: </strong>cool</p><p><strong>yahaba!!!: </strong>anyways</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>oikawa-senpai u placed ur phone in my volleyball bag</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>oh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>brb</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>???????????????? COME BACK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>YAHABA SHIGERU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PHONE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>i will liteRALLY SPIKE IN YOUR FACNFIFNNDSIDSIFN GGDEEERFFFFFFF</span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>rip </span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>hi iwaizumi-senpai</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>Hi</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>Sorry for the spam I was trying to get my phone back</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>Do you know where Yahaba went? We could meet up with him to get Oikawa’s phone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>uhm about that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>sEE, </span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>ok. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>hewaslookingthroughoikawa-senpai'sphone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE OF COURSE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>Lol</span>
</p><p><b>watari shinji: </b><span>uh.</span> <span>i am terrified</span></p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>but hanamaki-senpai called oikawa’s phone so he picked up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>and now he’s uh……. meeting him and matsukawa-senpai……. i think</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>Lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm </span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>im totally not with him i promise</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kindaichi: </b>
  <span>Hi! Coach Irihata changed the schedule around so I was a little confused. Does practice tomorrow start at 4pm?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>YAHABA SHIGERU YOU ARE DEAD TO ME. FIRSTLY HOW COULD YOU LOOK THROUGH MY PHONE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. SECONDLY YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST STOPPED THERE WHY ARE YOU BRINGING IT TO MATTSUN AND MAKKI. I AM DEFINITELY SPIKING IN YOUR FACE TOMORROW JUST YOU WAIT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>Yes Kindaichi, it starts at 4pm on Mondays now. See u</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>Btw, can u tell Kunimi I’m gonna add him to the gc? Coach Irihata talked to Tooru and I and there's quite a lot of changes coming up before the Spring Interhigh so I wanted to make sure everyone would be on the same page</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kindaichi: </b>
  <span>Of course, Iwaizumi-senpai! :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>HANAMAKI TAKAHIRO I KNOW WHERE YOU STAY IWA-CHAN AND I ARE SPEED WALKG THERE RIGHT NOW IN FAC I AM AANGRILY SPEED WALKING </span>
  <span>(σ｀д′)σ(σ｀д′)σ</span>
</p><p>
  <b>manners makkith man: </b>
  <span>the whiplash im getting from these texts</span>
</p><p>
  <b>manners makkith man: </b>
  <span>also dude wtf i was trying to get it back for you bc mattsun and i literally live in between you and yahaba</span>
</p><p>
  <b>manners makkith man: </b>
  <span>what are you hiding tho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>yea now we’re curious</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>watari and i were not snooping!!! we just got a lot of texts and calls so we were concerned and checked them out just in case there was an emergency</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>Tooru said he’s sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>manners makkith man: </b>
  <span>aw it’s no problem &lt;3 third year squad risE!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>We’ll meet you guys at family mart. The one with a karage station</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>yea sure we’ll b here lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>Ok see u all there in 2min</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>sunday, 4.12pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>have fun!!!! thx for the onigiri iwaizumi-senpai </span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>thank you!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>Np</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oikawa tooru has made iwaizumi hajime group administrator.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>iwaizumi hajime has added kunimi akira to WE ARE GOING TO NATIONALS!!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>iwaizumi hajime has added kyoutani kentarou to WE ARE GOING TO NATIONALS!!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>iwaizumi hajime has changed the group title to Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oikawa tooru has changed the group title to WE ARE GOING TO NATIONALS</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oikawa tooru has changed the group title to IIIIIIKE IKE IKE IKEIKE SEIJOH</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>i’ve never seen iwa look so pissed at a technology device lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>anw bye dudes get home safe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>manners makkith man: </b>
  <span>aw mattsun &lt;3 walk me home</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>the both of u literally just left together </span>
  <span>(。_。)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>bUT THANK U MAKKI AND MATTSUN FOR GETTING MY PHONE BACK YAHABA DO NOT THINK YOU ARE OFF THE HOOK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>lolololololololol dude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>check ur sent messages lofloofodglodfgndigninfs</span>
</p><p>
  <b>manners makkith man: </b>
  <span>LMAOOOOOOO WE WERE WAITING FOR U TO CHECK IT AT THE KONBINI BUT U WOULDNT STOP TALKING ABOUT … idk i wasnt listening</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>omg</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>i literally hate u all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>SO MUCH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>omg what did u all do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>i am so excited</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun: </b>
  <span>we just sent a bunch of memes to coach irihata it was no biggie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>manners makkith man: </b>
  <span>hell yeah we got screenshots too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>manners makkith man:</b>
  
  <strong>image.png</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>u didnt even send them the worst one</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): screenshot.png</b>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>i literally hate this so much</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>i really should have gone to shiratorizawa </span>
  <span>(* ￣︿￣)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>oikawa-senpai when ushijima wakatoshi tells him that: i hate you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>oikawa-senpai when ushijima wakatoshi isn’t here: i sHouLD have GOne to shiRATOrizawa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>oiks why is coach sending smth to u like rn lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>it says he’s typing something LOLOOOOLOLOLOL LMAOAONFDGFDIF</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>MAKKI THIS IS OUR BEST WORK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>oh my god</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○):</b>
</p><p>
  <b>kyoutani: </b>
  <span>haha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>holy shit.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>hi everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>watari and i are gonna be late to practice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>30 minutes tops</span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>ya we just have to stay back so we can decide on our class booth for the school festival</span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>see yall</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>ok cya</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>oi oikawa what are we doing for the school festival anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>idk what do you guys wna do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>u’re captain u decide</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>no one shows me respect but the minute we gotta plan smth im captain (╬▔皿▔)╯</span>
</p><p>
  <b>manners makkith man: </b>
  <span>yup. so what are we gna do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>How do you all feel about a booth?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>i mean. that's the compulsory part but continue</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>I don’t have any more ideas</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>…..</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>hi my fellow year 1s and year 2s who i can see are reading this chat. share your ideas please &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kunimi akira: </b>
  <span>isn’t practice starting in like 20 minutes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kunimi akira: </b>
  <span>why can’t we just talk irl instead</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kindaichi: </b>
  <span>Hi everyone! I think maybe we could have a Q&amp;A booth, so people can ask us anything they want about volleyball!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kunimi akira: </b>
  <span>dude do you not know google exists or</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kindaichi: </b>
  <span>:( </span>
</p><p>
  <b>kindaichi: </b>
  <span>I thought that it would be interesting</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kindaichi: </b>
  <span>Sorry :( </span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>wtf u made him sad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>manners makkith man: </b>
  <span>kunimi akira u apologise rn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kunimi akira: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>kunimi akira: </b>
  <span>sorry kindaichi</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kunimi akira: </b>
  <span>yeah yeah lets do that Q&amp;A booth idea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kindaichi: </b>
  <span>Yay :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kunimi akira: </b>
  <span>bye</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>well this is kinda like stealing my classmate’s idea but</span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>our classmate*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>but someone suggested a haunted house? i mean we’re going to have a classroom so why not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>oh good idea!!!! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>iwa-chan u can scare everyone! u dont even need a costume (*￣3￣)╭ u’re the main attraction </span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>kindaichi u can just stand near theiTGHFUGUHGFUSSSSSSSSSSS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>GKD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>tod</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kindaichi: </b>
  <span>Sorry?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>dont worry about him kindaichi he’s just dead bc iwaizumi caught him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>we can hear his screams from the classroom lolololol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>isnt the school festival like. a whole day event</span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>shld we do a volleyball demonstration too??? i saw a court schedule so i assume we’ll be sharing it with the other clubs</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>oooh ya i hope the girls from our class turn up and see me play</span>
</p><p>
  <b>manners makkith man: </b>
  <span>ew</span>
</p><p>
  <b>manners makkith man: </b>
  <span>anyways</span>
</p><p>
  <b>manners makkith man: </b>
  <span>now that oikawa is dead</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kyoutani: </b>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kunimi akira: </b>
  <span>good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>manners makkith man: </b>
  <span>yahaba and watari the both of u can plan this </span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>ya. what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>those were good ideas! the haunted house and the volleyball demonstration</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kindaichi: </b>
  <span>And the Q&amp;A session! :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>yes kindaichi we will have the q&amp;a sesh dont worry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yahaba!!!: </b>
  <span>uhmmmm. ok so i guess that’s what we’re doing?? aren’t we gna sell things to raise club funds though</span>
</p><p>
  <b>manners makkith man: </b>
  <span>it’s ok i think oikawa bought life insurance </span>
</p><p>
  <b>manners makkith man: </b>
  <span>i hope he leaves smth for us &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>all of u are so mean</span>
</p><p>
  <b>watari shinji: </b>
  <span>oh he’s back</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>especially makki and mattsun THE BOTH OF U SAW ME BEING DRAGGED OUT OF CLASS ___*( ￣皿￣)/#____</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>anyway im glad we came to a consensus!!!! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>kunimi akira: </b>
  <span>yeah. without you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>yahaba and watari, meet us in the club room bc apparently i need to draft a plan for what we’re gna do as well</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>Basically we’ll discuss everything and have a school festival itinerary before we start practice today</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>Just so that we can focus on our games after</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwajime: </b>
  <span>I was reading the messages above and we have a Q&amp;A (?) and a game demonstration</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>AND A HAUNTED HOUSE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>IWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>oikawa if u didn’t say shit we wouldn’t have had to give up the haunted house idea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattsun issei: </b>
  <span>im kicking ur ass dude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>Anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>We can discuss the other activities as a club. See u all in the room</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaijime: </b>
  <span>Kunimi and Kyoutani too. We need all hands on deck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kunimi akira: </b>
  <span>kk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kyoutani: </b>
  <span>k</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru(○｀ 3′○): </b>
  <span>wooooooooooow it rly be ur own club</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>